Angst Week!
by KassieMarie
Summary: So, I feel like I'm terrible at angst and it's just way too depressing instead of angsty. It's a fine line between angst and depressing. Well... If you like having your heart ripped out, Enjoy! (Only will have Tuesday, Thursday and Friday's prompts) (Blood, In The Rain, Terminal)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sadly, I could not think of a story for Monday and Wednesday's prompts, so I'll only have 3 out of the 5 fics done for angst week.**

 **So today's prompt is Blood.**

 **This fic has been inspired by "Red Like Roses Part 2" from RWBY! (Anyone seen RWBY? It's in the first season, episode 8. Go listen to the song like on repeat with this story!) This song just fit this theme soooooooo much, so I just HAD to use it! Mai's part is in normal text and** _ **Naru's is italicized.**_ **Enjoy!**

* * *

Your Blood Is Red Like Roses

I looked up at Bou-San in shock.

"What… What did you say?" I said, hoping I was hearing things.

"Naru-bou is… is gone, Mai. He's dead. I'm sorry…"

I felt my heart clench at his words. My world felt like it came to a sudden halt. How? How could he be dead? No, he couldn't be. HE'S NARU!

I shook my head at Bou-San. "No, no, no. Naru is not dead. He can't be…"

Bou-San placed his on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Mai…"

"Take me to him," I said.

"Mai, I don't think…"

"Take me to him, Bou-San! Please… I… I have to see this for myself."

Bou-San's shoulders dropped in defeat. "Alright," he sighed.

…

When we reached the basement of the house that we were on a case for, I saw him. I saw Naru lying on his stomach. His face was turned so I could see his eyes closed and his skin was paler than usual. As I walked closer, I saw the blood pooling around his chest.

"Na.. Naru?" I said. I slowly leaned down to touch his cheek and I felt no heat coming from him. He was cold to the touch. I quickly pulled my hand away and covered my mouth.

"It can't be…" I shook my head. "Naru… Naru you… YOU BAKA!" I yelled as I ran away from his still body, away from the basement that was quickly filling with the scent of his blood, away from the house that took my fiancé away from me.

Stupid Naru...Why did you have to go and try to exorcise that spirit without me?

* * *

 _I opened my eyes and saw my own face right in front of me. I bolted up and realized that the stupid demon actually killed me. Great. If I wasn't dead, Mai would probably kill me for doing what I did._

 _I looked around the room and saw that the demon was gone. I couldn't sense it either. Good. At least I was able to destroy it before anyone else died. I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Mai and Takigawa in the room. How long have I been dead for him to have gone and told Mai and bring her here? Why did he bring her here?_

"N.. Naru?" _I heard Mai softly say as she approached my dead body. I saw her touch my cheek and her reaction told me she didn't believe I was dead when Takigawa told her. It was her idea to see my body._

"It can't be…" _she said. She placed her left hand over her mouth as she tried to fight back tears. The engagement ring I gave her sparkled a little from the light in the room. I saw her small body start to shake. Seeing her like this was breaking me. I always hated seeing her like this. I slowly walked towards her, but she suddenly yelled,_ "Naru… Naru you… YOU BAKA!" _, causing me to freeze in my tracks as I watched her run away._

"MAI!" _Takigawa yelled as she ran past him. He shook his head._ "Damnit Naru…"

 _I swear he knew I was there, because Takigawa turned towards where I was standing and sighed._

"Naru, why did you have to make that stupid bet with the demon? You knew you would die and did it anyway. Did you even think about Mai?"

 _After that he walked out._

 _It dawned on me then. I was so focused on saving everyone, including Mai, that it didn't occur to me that if I did die, what it would do to her._

 _I sighed as I closed my eyes and entered into the Astral Plane._

 _When I opened them, I saw the mirror image of myself scowling._

" _You're an idiot, you know that?"_

" _Yes, Gene, I know. I am an idiot."_

 _Gene nods. "Good."_

" _Can you bring Mai here?" I ask him._

" _Yeah… I can. But not right now."_

" _Why not?" I asked my twin._

" _She needs time, Naru. Time and Takigawa or Lin to find her and bring her back to base. If I pulled her here right now, she would be vulnerable in the middle of the street."_

" _How do you know where she's at?"_

 _Gene sighed as he swiped his hand in the air. An image appeared in front of me. It was Mai, running and crying. She finally stops at a bench about a block away from the house._

" _Mai…" I said softly. My heart, or the area where my heart use to be, was breaking. I can't believe I caused her to feel like this…._

* * *

After what seemed like forever, I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked up and saw Lin walking towards me. He quietly sat down next to me and I flung into his chest, sobbing, as he gently patted my back.

Who would have thought when I met him that he would comfort me like this years later. Lin let me cry for a little while longer before he suggested we go back to base. I nodded, hesitant to go back to the place where I lost the man I love.

…

When we walked back into base, I noticed a blanket in the corner covering something. My heart sank. I knew it was him. It was Naru's body under that blanket.

Ayako walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, not saying anything. Bou-San, Masako and John gave me a hug afterwards, all of them hoping to make me feel a little better. But how can I? How can I feel like normal ever again?

I walked over towards the couch that faced away from Naru and laid down. I slowly felt my eyes close and everything went black.

…

My eyes open and I see the usual smile that greets me. Gene. But seeing his face makes me think of Naru. I suddenly felt my tears start up again.

Gene's face softens and extends a hand to help me up. He pulls me into a hug and starts petting my hair.

"I'm sorry Mai. I'm sorry my younger brother is a complete idiot."

"It's ok, Gene," I sniff. I pull away from him. "So, what do you have to show me so we can leave this place?"

"Nothing," he said simply.

"Nothing?"

He nods. "Noll got rid of the demon."

"So why'd you pull me here?"

" _Because I needed to talk to you."_

I turn around to see Naru right behind me.

"Naru…" I whispered as I walked towards him. I extended my hand to cup his cheek, but instead I slapped him. His bangs cover his eyes as he stands there.

"How could you, Naru? How could you be so reckless?!" I screamed at him, feeling hot tears fall down my face. "How could you sacrifice everything we were planning? All our dreams?"

His head slowly rose as he looked into my eyes.

" _I'm so sorry, Mai."_

"You.. you promised... everything would be alright. That.. nothing would happen…"

Naru wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on top of my head as I cried into his chest..

" _I know, Mai. I underestimated the demon. He was much more powerful than I thought. I thought I would have been able to get rid of him with my PK, but he managed to get a hit in before I finished him."_

I clung onto him, not wanting to let him go. Not wanting to admit he'll be gone when I wake up.

"Naru… How… how can I continue now? I feel so incomplete without you. You were everything for me..."

" _You are my everything, Mai. You always will be."_

Naru pulled away and looked into my eyes again. He gently wiped away my tears with his thumb as he continued.

" _I messed up, Mai. I only thought about protecting you. I didn't think how my death would affect you. Hell, I didn't even think it was a possibility that thing would be able to kill me before I could destroy it. I made a choice, and it ended up with me making a sacrifice."_

"How could you not think of me, Naru? I need you, Naru… I just feel so empty now."

I stepped away from him as I hung my head.

"I figured that one day you might have left me, but… I never thought it would have been like this."

" _Mai,"_ Naru said as he closed the gap I made between us, " _why would I have left you? I love you too much. I didn't plan for this to happen."_

I sighed. "I know. You tried to protect us. And I understand, but… I just… I can't get the image of you covered in blood out of my head."

" _Mai, please listen to me… You're going to have to be the brave one now for the group. You need to finish purifying the house. Have John, Takigawa and Ayako do a cleansing. The demon was keeping the spirits there and making them violent. Now that he's taken care of, the spirits can be cleansed."_

I nodded slowly. I looked back up at Naru and hugged him. I knew my time here was running out, but I didn't want to leave.

"I understand, Naru but… I don't want to go back. Not without you!"

Naru placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. I could taste his tears that mixed with mine. I savored this kiss, knowing I won't be able to kiss him every day like I use to.

After we parted Naru placed his forehead on mine and smiled softly.

" _I want to go back so much, Mai. Not being with you is hurting me, but it can't be helped."_

"I know," I said softly. "I love you, Naru…"

" _I love you, too, Mai."_

And with one last look at Naru, I came back into the real world. The real world that is now Naru-less. A world I do not want to live in, but a world I have to be in.

After I came to, I told everyone what Naru told me. The spirits in the house were quickly cleansed and we packed up that evening.

As I walked out of the house and towards the van, I spotted a red rose bush. The roses were as red as blood. It made me think of Naru and how he's gone. How he was ripped away from me to soon. I placed my hand over my heart as I felt it clench in pain.

I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Lin standing behind me.

"It's time to go, Mai."

I nod as I turn back towards the bush. "Ok."

As I turned to walk towards the van, I felt a sudden, but soft, gust of wind ruffle my hair. I knew it was Naru telling me he would stay with me and help me until it was my time to join him. I let a small smile slip on my lips as I felt his presence surround me.

"Thank you, Naru," I whispered. "For everything."

* * *

 **A/N: Anyone else crying? I am feeling very depressed after this one. My heart is just breaking for Mai! Oh why do I do this to them? That's right, because my mind gets inspired and then stuff like THIS happens…**

 **Well, I'll leave you all to recover. Until Thursday!**

 **And as for my other stories, soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated them! With work, then school starting again, I haven't been able to write! I'm gonna start trying to get them going again. I PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I wrote this while listening to "Between the Raindrops" by Lifehouse (featuring Natasha Bedingfield). It's kind of a cheery song but for angst purposes, I listened to it trying to keep a sad theme in mind. I hope it works!**

* * *

The Sky Isn't The Only Thing That Can Cry

I looked at Naru in shock. How… how could he even THINK such a thing?! How could he even say it to me? Telling me he thinks that I'm only with him because I pity him? And I thought him thinking I was in love with Gene was bad! But now he thinks I'm only with him because I feel sorry for him that he lost his brother and can't communicate with him like I can.

I felt the tears start forming in my eyes. Before Naru could say anything else, I ran. I ran out of the office. I ran into the open and just ran. It started raining as I ran. To where? I have no idea. I figured my feet would know where to take me. Turns out they did.

I found myself an hour later in front of my parent's graves, soaking wet. Luckily with the rain, no one could tell I was crying. My tears mixed perfectly with the tears from the sky. I knelt down in front of my parents and sobbed. I thought Naru knew me better.

I guess not.

I look at my parent's graves and let my heart out.

"How could he think that?" I said. "How could he think that I pity him that he lost his brother? He knows I lost you two, but I don't accuse him of being with me because he pities me. I thought he knew me better. I thought he knew that I truly do care for him. That I do love him. That he's not and will never be a replacement for Gene. That I never cared for Gene like that. I guess Naru just can't get over that…"

I hung my head and buried my head in my hands, feeling the tears starting to come once again. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. My head jerked up to see him.

"Naru…" I gasp out. Of course he would find me. I stood up and wiped my face. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Mai," Naru said. "Or I could ask you why you ran."

I looked to the ground, not wanting to look at him.

"Why do you think so little of me?" I whispered.

"What?" Naru asked. "Mai you know…"

I looked up at him anger starting to form in my heart. "I said, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS THINK SO LITTLE OF ME?! Every chance you get it's either, 'How can you be such an idiot", or 'That's all you learned in school?' or even just doubting me!? I thought you trusted me, Naru… I thought you knew me. But I guess not. I guess I'm just an accident-prone, stupid assitant to you that is just a hassle of a girlfriend. Well, you know what?"

"Mai… Don't say anything rash.." Naru tried to stop me but my mind was made up right now.

"I quit! I'm done being your assistant! I'm done with your belittling of me! And I'm done with you!"

I felt my heart shatter as I said this. Did I just quit my job that I love SO much AND break up with the only guy I've ever loved?

Naru stood silent in front of me. His wet bangs plastered to his face not being able to cover his eyes. I could see straight through him right now… I think I saw what little of a heart he had break, just like mine did.

I rushed away from him as quickly as I could before he could stop me. I ran. I ran until I reached Ayako's house. It was still raining when I arrived and knocked on her door.

Ayako opened the door and the shock on her face told me she could see the tear streaks on my face. All she did was open her arms to me and I ran into them, accepting her comforting hug and I cried.

When I had dried off and calmed down, I told Ayako everything. She didn't judge me, she just listened like I knew she would. When I was done, Ayako patted my hand.

"Stay here for the night, Mai," she told me. "And tomorrow we'll figure this all out, alright?"

I nodded. Little did I know, but the next morning evaded me. The sun never truly rose for me. Just infinite darkness in my heart. Hurt and confusion guided me as I stayed in bed, not wanting to go anywhere but just lie there. My heart was in pieces and I knew it was because of me making a rash decision in the heat of the moment. But I didn't want to take it back. I didn't want Naru to see me weak. I wanted to see him weak and practically beg me to accept his apology and come back.

He sent me multiple texts that day, but I couldn't bring myself to answer them. I knew I hurt him, but I didn't care. I didn't care that I managed to break the only part of Oliver Davis that was breakable now. And I certainly didn't care if he knew how much pain I caused myself and how much he wanted to help me feel better. His look of confusion and hurt that I saw between the raindrops will haunt me, but I don't care. All I care about at this moment in time is my life before those moments we spent in the rain. The happy moments that may never come again.

* * *

 **A/N: So I had no IDEA where this would go. And yep… I went there. I broke up my OTP. I BROKE UP MARU JUST FOR YOU ALL! Happy? (And once again, I am terrible at angst, so I have no clue if this is anything like angst. But it's better to try and fail then not try.)**

 **Well, tomorrow's Friday and the prompt it "Terminal" so that means someone is gonna die. *Gulp* Until then!**


	3. Chapter 3

Right?

Naru paced in the hospital waiting room. He had to know… Will she be alright? Could Mai make it out of this?

Of course she could! Naru hit himself mentally for thinking she couldn't. Mai has gone through much worse things in her life. Not only being taken and hurt by demons and ghosts case after case, she even went through the birth of their twins the natural way. Mai was tough. She could make it out of this in one piece and be back to her usual bubbly self by morning.

Right?

* * *

Naru sat by his wife's bedside, holding onto her hand, after she got out of surgery. Naru looked up when the doctor walked in.

"So?" Naru asked.

The doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shibuya, but your wife's circumstances are not good. While operating on her, we found a tumor in her ovaries." The doctor walked over to Naru and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but she has stage 4 Ovarian cancer. It's terminal."

At that moment, Naru's world came crashing down.

"She… she has…" Naru couldn't bring himself to say it. His wife, the love of his life and the mother of his children, is dying from cancer. He couldn't lose her. They only married ten years ago. He couldn't think of raising his children without Mai by his side, let alone trying to explain to two five-year-olds why their mother is gone. Mai is only 29 years old, she can't die.

Right?

* * *

Months pass and Mai fights her cancer like she would. With a smile on her face and positive energy radiating from her every pore. Little did she let on, but she knew her efforts were in vain. The doctors only gave her six months to live, but she has managed to hang on for a year. But she knew she was living on borrowed time and her time was running out.

She couldn't tell Naru though. It would hurt him too much. She didn't want him to become secluded again like he was after Gene died. Mai wanted Naru to be happy with the time they had together and be happy for their children. He could do that. Mai knew he could.

Right?

* * *

Naru stood by the bedside of his dying wife holding onto her hand for dear life as if it would keep her here with him a little while longer. He looked into her sunken eyes and tried hard not to cry.

"It's alright, Naru," Mai said weakly. "Everything will be alright. Can you promise me something?"

Naru nodded as tears started to slowly leak from his eyes. "Anything Mai."

"Promise... promise me that… you'll be there for… Akane and... and Gene. They… they need you…" Mai managed to say between breaths.

"I will," Naru promised. "I'll make sure to remind them every day how brave their mother was and how much she loved them."

Mai smiled as tears fell slowly from her face. "Thank you… Naru…"

Mai moved her hand to cup her husband's cheek. He leaned into her touch feeling the remaining heat she still had warm his face.

"I love you, Mai," Naru said as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you, too."

Naru leaned in to kiss his wife. He gently placed his lips on top of hers and felt her kiss him back. He pulled away a moment to look into her eyes one last time. But she did not open them when they broke their kiss.

Naru's heart started to panic. No, She couldn't be gone. Naru gently shook her shoulder, trying to get her to open her eyes. He gently tickled her on her side, where he knew she was very ticklish at. But Mai's eyes remained closed. All that was left was a small smile gracing her peaceful face.

Naru placed his head on her lap and mourned. He mourned for his young foolish assistant that he fell madly in love with. He mourned for the woman that became his wife and the mother of his two children. But most of all, he mourned losing his other half. He mourned the death of his soul mate.

After a few moments, Naru lifted his head and stood up. He kissed his wife's forehead and whispered "I love you" one last time before going outside her hospice room and delivering the news to the crew of SPR and his parents.

He stood at the door, recollecting himself. He could do this. He could tell them without crying too much. He can be strong, just like Mai asked him.

Right?

"Daddy?" Akane said as she pulled on her father's shirt.

Naru looked down at his young daughter, who is now ten years old and beginning to look so much like her mother.

"Yes, Akane?"

"Can you tell me a story about mommy?"

Naru smiled gently at his daughter. "Of course."

Naru loved to tell Akane and Gene about their mother whenever they asked. It was as if Mai wasn't gone. Like she hadn't died from terminal cancer but was still with them.

Every night for five years Naru told his children stories of him and Mai, solving cases and fighting. But most importantly, how they fell in love. Naru always told them how he felt during the cases, how he was always scared to lose Mai. Even in the beginning when he didn't realise he had fallen for his trouble magnet of an assistant.

But one thing he never told them was how he almost knew from the beginning that their relationship would be a terminal one. He always figured he would be the first to go. He always thought he would accidentally use too much PK and die, leaving her. He never thought she would be the one to leave first.

He would never tell his children that he would never remarry. He couldn't love anyone else like he loved Mai. Mai was the only one to save him from his self-destruction and in return he managed to save her countless times… Except for the one time it counted the most.

He never would tell his children how he cries every night before bed, his heart hurting and yearning to have Mai in his arms once again. Waiting for the day he could see her again.

But every night as he reached the end of his tears, he could feel Mai's presence right next to him, comforting him to sleep. He just wished she was physically there with him to mend his heart and soul like she did every time he looked at her.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Well, that's the end of Angst week! I am terrible at this stuff. I'm probably gonna go and re-write Thursday's story soon. (Don't ask me when because I do not know. School is getting more and more complicated and I still don't have a job... So that doesn't help at all...)**

 **Hopefully I'll have my other stories updated soon. And I'm planning on getting some one-shots done, so those may happen just to get my writing brain working again before my stories get updated.**

 **Until next time guys!**


End file.
